1. Field of the Invention
The invention generally relates to a golf putter and method and, in particular, the invention relates to a golf putter and putter method wherein the putter has a groove with two contact surfaces for hitting a golf ball.
2. Description of the Related Art
Prior art golf putters is shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. Des. No. 162,054 issued Feb. 20, 1951 and Des. No. 163,083 issued May 1, 1951. Related U.S. patents include:
U.S. Pat. Des. No. 230,869 issued Mar. 19, 1974;
Des. No. 231,850 issued June 18, 1974;
Des. No. 233,454 issued Oct. 29, 1974;
Des. No. 236,736 issued Sept. 9, 1975;
Des. No. 239,454 issued Apr. 6, 1976;
Des. No. 247,382 issued Feb. 28, 1978;
Des. No. 248,050 issued May 30, 1978;
Des. No. 279,497 issued July 2, 1985; and
Des. No. 285,818 issued Sept. 23, 1986.
The above noted prior art golf putter includes a shaft, a sleeve fixedly connected to the shaft, and a plate or head fixedly connected to the sleeve. The plate has an elongate contact surface for contacting a golf ball.
One problem with the prior art golf putter is that there is no way to accurately center or direct the golf ball when applying a contact force to the golf ball.